Persuade Me
by lovinghimonly
Summary: How could you refuse the great Elvenking if he offered to persuade you? Especially if his offer was made under such obvious circumstances...


The leaves on the overhanging branches almost touched his broad shoulders as Thranduil lingered in their shadows. The impatient wandering of his gaze was interrupted by the flutter of wings. His eyes flicked upwards, toward the night sky that was studded with countless gem-like stars. They twinkled brightly, radiating an unearthly silver light upon the world beneath. A small crease formed on his flawless forehead as he watched the dark, ominous clouds that rolled in over the Woodland realm, filled with rain and fury. The rolling thunder in the distance foretold the storm that would soon release its untamed force upon the silent world beneath.

An eerie breeze rustled the leaves above him, whispering to him tales of the lands far away that had been ravaged by the howling wind and fierce lightening. His attention returned to the deserted garden. The long shadows stretched far, yet his keen elven eyes allowed him to spot the movements in the distance. Thranduil stepped back and retreated behind a massive tree trunk, unwilling to be found. He watched as Galion surveilled the garden before he slipped into the shelter of the halls. Had his counselor not seen him, or had Galion decided not to disturb his king? Thranduil could not tell.

A fierce howl filled his ears and he looked up, the sky now filled with blackness, the darkness of the night, broken by a lightening that shot through the sky like the jolt of lust that plunged into his loins as he thought of her. "Where is she?" he wondered. Thranduil stepped back under the shelter of the wooden roof as the first raindrops began to fall. Soon the storm had released its untamed fierceness in its most feared manner. The rain poured down on the world, flooding the small walkways and the wooden buckets that still stood next to the flowerbeds near the center of the garden. Even the large fountain was filled to the brim and rid itself of the excessive water by spilling it over its fine marble edges. The garden was drowning and Thranduil was yearning. The pleasant warmth within his loins that had accompanied him throughout the day would not be easily extinguished. Instead, it increased as he realized what sight he would behold once she got here. But when would that be?

The roaring sound of the rain was accompanied by the loud rolling of thunder that seemed to shake the ground beneath his feet. Despite the thunder's deafening crack, he made out another sound that pleased not only his ears - her whimper. He smirked as he saw her slender form approaching him fast. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her body as she hurried down the muddy path. She was soaked to the bone, her soft feminine curves clearly visible beneath the fine fabric of her gown. A sight which made Thranduil's heart beat faster. Strands of her hair were stuck to her skin, framing her slender and graceful face. A jolt of sizzling heat made its way into his loins, and Thranduil's lips parted while he stood there as if he were enchanted.

His hand reached behind and clasped the doorknob while his other arm stretched out to meet her. Her skin felt warm despite the wetness and he sensed the tremor that ran through her body when he touched her. It pleased him immensely. He shoved her into the small hut, and Faeleth's trembling body was immediately enveloped by the pleasant warmth that emanated from the fire in the fireplace. Thranduil led her to the center of the small room and stepped behind her. Then his nimble fingers began to tug at the laces that fastened her dress.

"I did not want to come," she said, teeth still chattering as he slowly undid the laces.

"Nevertheless you are here now," he remarked, his voice calm and gentle, yet it bore a hint of amusement.

Faeleth smiled and her pale cheeks bore a light shade of pink. "Yes."

"What changed your mind?" Thranduil inquired as he lowered her dress and bared a shoulder on which he placed a kiss.

"Galion," Faeleth replied, glancing over her shoulder at Thranduil who was still standing behind her.

The king arched an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

"I was lingering near the exit and listening to the storm when he suddenly stood before me, saying that one of the greatest offenses that might be committed is to make the king wait." Faeleth bit her lower lip and waited nervously for the reaction of her king, which immediately followed her words.

Thranduil chuckled audibly amused. "Indeed? Do you share his opinion?"

He heard the deep breath she took before her body was filled with slight unrest, which was expressed by her small uncharacteristic movements. She shuffled her feet, tilting her head a little to the side and Thranduil could literally sense it when she pursed her soft lips. His elven ears recognized the sound as her fingers clasped the fine silver chain that hung around her neck. The two silver maple leaves on her small pendant rubbed against each other and the light tinkling sound of the leaves' kissing made Thranduil jealous, as they enjoyed the privilege of her touch.

"I expect your answer," he breathed into her ear, causing her body to shudder and her movements to cease.

"Why does Galion know about us?" she asked cautiously as she slowly turned to him.

"He's my advisor," declared Thranduil as he slowly slid her dress downwards and revealed her cleavage.

Faeleth swallowed nervously. "And who else knows about us?" she asked less timidly.

"Everyone whom I've told."

The smile on her face faded and she looked at him wide-eyed, unable to utter a word.

He saw anger pooling in the depths of her eyes and Thranduil grabbed her waist and moved closer to her.

"If that is so, then I can do the same," she declared stubbornly.

"No, you shouldn't," Thranduil warned.

"And how are you going to prevent me from doing so?" she asked and arched an elegant eyebrow challengingly.

"Hm," he paused, looking at her contemplatively. "I could persuade you."

The light that was shining in his eyes as he said those words convinced Faeleth immediately and she gazed at him expectantly.

"Do it," she demanded.

Thranduil paused, admiring the change from rage to strained curiosity that took place in the depths of her eyes.

"Persuade me," she breathed. Faeleth ran her hands down his chest and muscular stomach and grazed his crotch.

"As you wish," he growled.

His large hands cupped her face and he claimed her lips hungrily. Then, when their lips were passionately locked, his long, strong fingers tangled in her hair. Dark brown curls, so rare amongst elves. Rare, like her pale green eyes that reminded him of the first green in the spring, of the little buds that opened to bloom into large, proud leaves after being caressed by the rain and sun, ready to see the world. That was her… That was Faeleth.

Faeleth grabbed his tunic and pulled him closer, pressing her yearning body firmly against his. She could feel his arousal grinding against her, and her own core readying itself for his coming invasion. She was wet, beyond the sense of wetness that drenched her gown or her hair. Soon she would be soaked with desire. Faeleth rubbed against his manhood, eliciting a throaty moan from him that was captured within the cave of her mouth. His hands roamed over her hot skin greedily, pulling at her dress that had slid below her waist. Without hesitation, he completely undressed her and took her hand to lead her to the bed, which stood against the wooden wall.

"Make yourself comfortable," he commanded and began to undress.

Faeleth sat down on the bed and watched him with rapt attention as he gradually exposed his body. Strong limbs appeared, steeled by thousands of years of hard training. White scars adorned his fair skin, which appeared golden in the dim light of the small lanterns. Scars of wars, of which Faeleth had until now only heard stories. Thanks to great elven warriors like her king, there had been no great wars since Faeleth had been born. Yet all thoughts of warfare faded and fled her mind when the king stood naked before her.

He knelt down and Faeleth's gaze followed his hands that ran over her knees, touching her skin gently, as if they explored this creamy smooth territory for the first time. Her breath hitched when he leaned forward to place a wet kiss on her left knee. Thranduil trailed promising kisses up her thigh that trembled lightly at his firm yet gentle grasp. Her excitement was obvious and with a smirk he swung her right leg up and rested it against his shoulder before he grabbed her left ankle and positioned her foot on the bed. The king's fingers brushed over her firm tummy before he pushed her backwards, shifting closer to her.

Faeleth's body jerked when he placed chaste kisses on her mound, and then he ran his tongue lower, sliding the tip of it along her wet slit. Her slender fingers reached for his head and she curled his long silver-blond hair around them, pulling it forcefully as a shivering moan escaped her parted lips. Her toes clenched rhythmically when he nestled his head between her thighs, licking her folds, teasing her pearl with the tip of his tongue. The small nub began to swell, sending waves of pleasurable heat through her body and filling her with a sensual yearning that accumulated in her loins, where it lingered torturously, waiting to be released. She arched her back and hissed when his lips enveloped her pearl, sucking it with great expertise, eliciting desperate moans from the depths of her being.

His erect member pulsed feverishly as he licked her. Her intimate scent that entered him with each breath sent his senses reeling with pleasure and the great king struggled to keep control over his body that yearned desperately for their union. He focused on her moans that rose and fell like the waves of the sea as he tended the swollen treasure he held firmly yet tenderly between his pursed lips. Licking, sucking and nipping her precious pearl, he enjoyed the way her body jerked and arched desperately, revealing its desire to be set free from the burning sensation within it.

Small beads of sweat began to pearl on her forehead, and Faeleth shifted in a desperate attempt to move closer to him. She released his hair from her demanding grip and clawed her fingers into the bed sheet. As much as she loved him down there, Faeleth longed for the burden of his body above her. It was his passionate and strong movements that sent her body into the swirling depths of pleasure. She reached down and dug her nails into his broad shoulders, trying to pull him upwards.

Thranduil gladly fulfilled her desire, and released her pearl before he slowly moved up and climbed on the bed. Faeleth arched her hot body against his and his manhood jerked as it nestled between her quaking thighs. When their gazes met, desire burned in the eyes of them both. He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers before he placed a kiss on her lips. She moaned when she tasted herself on his lips and greedily claimed his mouth in a plundering kiss. Their tongues danced wildly while her body continued to arch against his, yearning to be filled by his hardened length.

The king freed his tongue from the embrace of her lips and licked along her jaw line, tasting the saltiness of her skin. He rested his face in the crook of her neck and wriggled his arm behind her back, holding her close. His other hand slid down and cupped her hot sex that was moist, radiating an intense heat which sent his senses reeling with pleasure again. The thought of entering that heat drove his senses mad and he steeled himself for another round of teasing.

His fingers slid between her folds and he entered the center of her desire. Her walls clasped around his digit and his shaft pulsed angrily, feeling betrayed. "Soon… soon," he thought as he explored her inner core with his finger, pumping slowly inside her, feeling every inch of her muscled channel against his calloused skin. Her walls clenched and his eyes darted back to her face. Her eyes were closed, her face tensed and flushed as she clung to his strong body. Thranduil pondered if he should release her thus and hesitated as her walls clasped around his finger again. She had desired to be filled by him, he remembered, and removed his finger immediately, positioning himself above her with a swift motion. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she reached for his shoulders as he lowered his body onto hers.

As his throbbing shaft filled her, she let out a delighted moan that filled the stillness of the room. Thranduil gritted his teeth as he slid inside her heat trying his best to stay composed, though the feverish longing within his body that had become aggressive made it difficult for him to control its fierce desire. Her inner walls welcomed him, squeezing his throbbing flesh in a way that made him quiver all over. The deeper he pushed into her, the stronger the burning sensation in his lower abdomen became. The pressure was almost unbearable now, and he began to move very slowly. His mouth found hers and he teased and tasted her, humming contently when she began to reciprocate his attention with the same intensity. Her muscles gripped him as he continued to move at a slow pace and the pulsing within his manhood intensified each time he reached the limits of her tight channel.

Faeleth knotted her fingers in his hair and drew him closer, biting and sucking on his bottom lip as he growled darkly. If their bodies could merge, it would be now, as the searing heat within her loins seemed to devour her. She bucked her hips against his, begging him to quicken his pace. When Thranduil felt confident that he would withstand the longing of his body, he began to pick up his pace gradually. Faeleth wriggled impatiently beneath him and he let out a sound of pleasure when she began to bite and lick the sensitive skin on his neck. His thrusts intensified and Faeleth's inner muscles seemed to strangle his manhood, as he pumped into her faster in his attempt to please her. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she closed her eyes as a whimpering groan escaped through her swollen lips. At each stroke she thought she would reach her peak, yet to her disappointment, she didn't. In her desperation she fiercely met his thrusts, which had become hard and fast.

The loud slapping sound of their bodies coming together drove Thranduil into a frenzy of lust. He grabbed her hands and pinned them down onto the mattress. With her movements restrained thus, he shifted briefly to gain a better position before he thrust into her with a maddening pace. This slight display of dominance drove her body over the edge. Her walls clasped his length greedily, twitching and massaging his excitedly jerking shaft that stilled for a second before Thranduil thrust into her forcefully once more, spilling his hot seed into her trembling core. He continued to move within her, enjoying each contraction, each desperate attempt of her body to keep him within her as he sailed on the stormy waters of an ocean of lust that had enveloped them both.

Faeleth felt dizzy as she lay breathless beneath him, her body shivering and twitching, while she slowly calmed down from her orgasm. Only when he finally lowered his body onto hers did she stop shuddering. "This is perfection," she thought, as she lazily ran her hands over the sweaty skin of his back. His muscles flexed beneath her fingertips as he breathed excitedly and she rested her hands there, holding him close to her.

For moments they remained still, enjoying the closeness between them. Then Thranduil rolled to the side and pulled her along, making her straddle his lap. His long fingers traced the outline of her face, and brushed over her heavily flushed cheeks before they ran lower to her neck where they lingered for a while. He drew circles on her damp skin before his hand slid into the nape of her neck. He pulled her down and claimed her lips in a brief kiss before he whispered into her ear. "Mine."  
"Agreed," she replied, biting his earlobe gently.

Thranduil ran his hands over her waist and leaned up to purse his lips around her nipple. He sucked gently and elicited a small yelp from her lips when he bit her. Faeleth's hands flew up, but he caught her wrists and held them firmly, pushing her slowly backwards. He licked her taut nipple while he watched her. She rolled her eyes and her head fell back, as with each lick her inner walls clasped firmly around his shaft. He hummed while his fingers danced seductively against her sex, his thumb stroking her protruding pearl. Faeleth sat up and moaned, smiling contently at her king.

"Did I persuade you?" he asked huskily, while his length began to swell anew within the shelter of her womanhood.

"Yes," she breathed, clasping her walls purposefully around his pulsing erection.

"And do you agree that one of the greatest offenses is to make your king wait?" Thranduil arched a questioning eyebrow at her, trying to remain composed as lust began to rush through his veins again.

Faeleth grinned. "Hmmm… I'm not sure. Perhaps I could let my king wait and find out what happens," she purred, brushing her fingertips over his chest.

Thranduil looked intrigued. "This might lead to a punishment. Maybe it would even... " His eyes roamed hungrily over her naked body. "…maybe it would earn you the experience of a life time."

Now it was Faeleth's turn to look intrigued. She bit her lip, and contemplated his words before she slowly began to roll her hips against his.

Thranduil grabbed her waist and stilled her movements. "Would you like to challenge me?" he asked. Thranduil kissed her again, his tongue flicking against the seam of her mouth. She allowed him access and teasingly bit down on his tongue when it entered her dark cavern. Then she released it and looked mischievously at him. Faeleth leaned backwards, and his hands roamed over her skin, teasing her pearl as his gaze lingered where their bodies were connected.

"Maybe," she said and paused. "I need to know," she whispered. "My king will have to wait… more than once," she promised seductively.

Those few words made him ache all over. Oh, he would not disappoint her, Thranduil thought, grabbing her hips to get her moving. And after that, he would surely have to wait for her often, Thranduil realized as his smirk was replaced with the lust-filled expression that only she could conjure upon his features.


End file.
